


There's a new deputy in town

by thepirateduckling



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepirateduckling/pseuds/thepirateduckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot based on head cannon that Killian becomes Emma's new deputy</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a new deputy in town

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago on tumblr (same user name as here) and just got an AO3 account so I'm just putting it up here.

He held it in his left hand. The object in itself wasn’t that heavy but the power behind it, the responsibility, the trust behind it was. It didn’t belong to him, neither of it did, not his left hand nor the object between its fingers. He twisted it, watched how the light reflected from it from side to side, side to side. His thoughts was distracted by a cough and Emma, who was looking at him expectantly, waiting for his reaction.

"Are you sure about this Swan? There are dozens of people more suitable and trustworthy by the people for this job."

"Hey, I just you. And I’m the sheriff and they chose me and trust me so just be patient and they will trust you too."

He just answered with a huff of breath which was met by her giggle.

"What’s so funny Swan?"

"Nothing" She reached her hands behind his neck, tugging at his hair downwards. "You" She breathed before her lips met his. He caught on quickly and deepened the kiss, leaning closer, revelling in the feel of her lips on his. He could get used to this, the easiness of their interactions. Suddenly Emma pulled away and he did certainly not whimper at the loss. A reflection caught his eye and he saw that she now held the object that was previously in his hand. Bloody minx she was!

"Here let me help you" she said, taking his right hand with her left hand, intertwining their fingers.With her other hand she took the badge and fastened it on his belt. She then took his left hand, brought it to her lips, softly kissing his knuckles.

"It looks good on you. Right where it, you belong, with me."

And at that he could only smile sheepishly before reaching forwards kissing her again. He felt like he belonged there, he felt like he was home.


End file.
